


Discussion

by Cashade



Series: Pretty Blue Eyes [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cue Intense flirting, Like foreplay kind of intense, M/M, Other, bp!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashade/pseuds/Cashade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has a problem that he realizes only Blaine can help him solve. (I suck at summaries) AU. Warning: This is BP. If it's not your thing you might not enjoy. Part two of the Pretty Blue Eyes mini series that can be read separately, but nice to read together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! So I don't know how far Tisch is away from Parsons, I made that the hell up. Just let it slide maybe? Also, I don't own Glee!

This was their coffee shop. It was where they met and learned each other’s coffee order, where they’d come back just to try and get a glimpse of the other, where they had first exchanged numbers, and where Kurt had bought the coffee they had during their inevitable talk about just how different Kurt was. However somehow, Kurt didn’t think their favorite table at their favorite coffee shop was the place to discuss this, but alas, here they were. Somewhere between his boyfriend having the best tongue in existence and his biggest dildo not doing the job anymore, Kurt decided enough was enough.

Why the fuck hasn’t he had sex with his boyfriend yet? Was this why he couldn’t even pleasure himself anymore, because he wants to be pleasured by Blaine? And curse Blaine for his keen perception of Kurt’s mood because now he is forced to discuss this in a coffee shop. 

“Pretty Blue Eyes, what’s up? You don’t look okay. Not even that first sip of mocha got the reaction out of you that it usually gets.” 

Kurt looked at Blaine’s concerned expression. No, he could not tell his boyfriend that the problem was that he needed to orgasm while they were in an almost crowded coffee shop. But as he was about to lie a little, just to hold the off discussion til later, Blaine stopped him. 

“No fibbing mister. Your eyes never lie to me, so don’t even bother trying to coax your mouth into it.” 

Again. Curse his level of perception. Kurt looked pained. 

“B, we can’t talk about this here.” He hissed. 

“And why the hell not?” Blaine answered. 

“Because.” Kurt tried to whisper. “What’s bothering me isn’t a topic one discusses in a coffee shop.” 

“Oh come on Kurt, it actually hurts to see the wheels turning in your head on a problem that I don’t know about to even begin to try and help. All I wanna do is help. Besides, this is the only time we have. We both have to be rushing to classes in a few mins. So just spill.” 

“Alright, alright. Don’t say I didn’t warn you. Umm… Okay… Blaine, why haven’t we had sex?” 

“Oh.” Blaine was shocked for a moment. Then he smirked. “Hmm… I seemed to recall plenty of sex, Pretty Blue Eyes…” He leaned forward and whispered in a low sultry voice. “I seem to remember tongues lapping… and fingers exploring folds of luxury, mouths devouring everything in sight, you opening up wide for me, giving me your all, showing me what surely must be my path way into heaven. The slide of your luscious pink lips around me, into the hot wet cavern that is your perfect mouth… I seem to remember all of that. Or were they just dreams, really vivid dreams? And if so, what does it take for them to come true?” 

When Blaine finished his little rant, Kurt was a mess. No wonder his dildo couldn’t get the job done anymore; he had this perfect human being to look forward to. But by Blaine’s little smirk, Kurt knew he was teasing, and getting the exact reaction he had expected from it. Asshole! Kind, caring, loving, generous, sexy hot, asshole, but an asshole nonetheless! Kurt took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second. You want to play dirty Anderson? Then bring it on. Kurt called the memories Blaine described back to his mind’s eye. When he lifted his eyelids and stared at Blaine, he had the pleasure of seeing Blaine’s smirk slide right off his face to be replaced by lustful hunger.

When Kurt opened his eyes, Blaine knew he was in trouble, and he was gonna pay dearly for what he initiated. Kurt’s eyes were a dark, almost royal blue. He was so fucked.  
Kurt trailed his fingers up and down Blaine’s arm, eliciting a shiver. 

“Oh rest assured, I do remember that… I remember it clearly. What I wanna know is, when do I get to feel you slide past another pair of luscious pink lips I know about? Into a deeper, tighter, hot wet cavern? When do I get to feel you fill me up like nothing else can, feel the strength that you exude manifested in raw power? When do I get to have the pleasure of feeling you exploding inside me, hot and warm and wet and perfect? When does that time come along?” 

Yep. Fucked. Sooo fucked. Kurt lifted his eyebrow, indicating that he expected and answer to his questions. 

“God Kurt.” Blaine said actually panting. “I c… can’t even think… Give me a moment to bring my brain back from another dimension.” Blaine gasped out, and it was now Kurt’s turn to smirk. Blaine got a hold of himself and tried to continue. 

“We…” He swallowed. “We haven’t been doing any of that because I wanted you to dictate how our pace would go, it was all so you could be comfortable when we do get to that point. I know that being as perfect as you are isn’t easy. I wanted at least this part to be easy for you.” 

Kurt was a little overwhelmed. It was a struggle being a boy with a pussy. It was a fight to get up and out and put forward the confidence he felt. He worked hard over the years for that confidence and he now exudes it. He’s come a long way from the scared high school days he had. The ‘what would people think if they found out’ panic attacks. The ‘I don’t fit in anywhere’ queries of his mind. He never thought he needed any more confirmation that he was fine just the way he is. But his boyfriend just called him perfect. And they hadn’t had penetrative sex because his boyfriend wanted him to call the shots where that was concerned. If that wasn’t confirmation, he doesn’t know what is. Struggles or not, he was the luckiest guy on earth right now, because he had a man named Blaine Anderson in his life. 

Blaine continued, a little too flustered to catch the realization Kurt had reached with his unnatural levels of perception. 

“But umm… Now I see that… You’re more than ready… And very capable of frying my brain with just the words from your lips and the images they paint.” 

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Kurt asked breathlessly… 

“I am. If what you are saying is that we should totally ditch class just this once, because the things I need to do to you right now cannot be done in a coffee shop. And most definitely not while you’re way to hell across town.” 

“Tisch and Parsons are not that far from each other Blaine.” Kurt chided but Blaine could see that he did agree with the impromptu plan. Kurt finished the rest of his mocha in one gulp, stood up and took Blaine’s hand with a suspiciously mischievous smirk. 

“I can get behind that. Besides I’ve got Professor Lori next. And as far as I’m concerned, that’s a lesson I can afford to miss.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was cool, drop me a review!


End file.
